


Crying Over Giant Ship In 3, 2, 1...

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [141]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Platonic Cuddling, lots of platonic intimacy here, the word of the day is 'family'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: What better than to spend Valentine's Day with your best friend?
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Kudos: 19
Collections: Perryshmirtz Valentine's Day 2021





	Crying Over Giant Ship In 3, 2, 1...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna believe the Dwampyverse equivalent of Titanic is just Giant Ship.

"You know," he says idly, hand running through your fur, "this isn't how I thought I'd be spending Valentine's Day. I mean, not that I'm complaining, it's-"

Unexpected? Watching movies with your nemesis isn't how you'd expected to spend the day either, but he could do with the company. He'd told you as much. Besides, you had the day off, and your family's busy making amazing things.

He lets out a sigh and smiles. "It's _nice_ ," he finishes.

Tucking yourself into his side, you nod. He's right. It _is_ nice, to be here in the arms of your other family.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for "family of choice" theming. Whether or not I succeeded is up to you lot to figure out, my brain's slowly frying.
> 
> Can you believe this is only my second posting this year? Because I can't.
> 
> Anyway, Perryshmirtz server is, as usual, in the description of the relevant series. Also probably the parent collection.


End file.
